


The Best Part of Waking Up

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed wakes up and contemplates the man beside him.





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2014.

A crease forms in Ed’s brow as the light of a brand new day slips past closed blinds and shut curtains and hits him square in the face, its irritating brightness pulling him out of what had been a rather restful sleep. He scowls and yawns and silently curses Mother Nature, and as he awakens, he realizes that he’s still sore from the night before. But it’s a good kind of sore, the result of hours of the best kind of physical exertion. His favorite kind. Even so, he also knows that he might not feel that way once he actually has to move.  
  
He opens his eyes and blinks at the man sleeping next to him, and all at once, he is bombarded by the feelings that will never pass his lips. Joy and gratitude and wonder and awe, plus all of those other silly and sappy things best left unspoken. He thinks that Roy is beautiful, even like this, with his wildly disheveled hair, old man snoring, and all. The pain that Ed feels down below is quickly pushed aside in favor of the emotion that rises in his chest, a fierce and desperate kind of love, unyielding and unrestrained.  
  
A bird chirps loudly just outside of the bedroom window and somewhere, farther away, a dog is barking. Roy stirs and instinctively reaches out for Ed, grabbing onto him and pulling him close.  Ed buries his face in the other man’s neck, breathing in his scent and ignoring the eager morning hardness that digs into his thigh. There will be plenty of opportunity to tend to that later but for now, he surrenders to the arm and leg that drape over him, lazily yet possessively. He wants to lose himself in this one perfect moment in time for as long as he can, until Roy wakes up and starts being Roy, to which Ed will respond by ranting and raving and pretending to hate him.  
  
With a sigh and another yawn, Ed closes his eyes, at peace in spite of his discomfort and happier than he has ever been in his entire life. Eventually, he falls asleep again while thinking that he won’t, with a smile on his face that remains long after slumber claims him.


End file.
